In wireless communication systems as a wireless terminal moves throughout the system channel conditions vary as a function of a number of variables such as distance from a base station attachment point, obstructions, terrain, interference levels, etc. At some point it may be necessary for a wireless terminal to undergo a handoff operation from one base station attachment point to another. It would be desirable if such a wireless terminal could, on an ongoing basis, quickly evaluate and compare channel estimates between the wireless terminal and alternative attachment points. Methods and apparatus which facilitate such channel estimations without first requiring the wireless terminal to be precisely timing synchronized, e.g., to within a cyclic prefix duration, and/or to be precisely frequency synchronized with respect to each of the attachment points to which it seeks to evaluate channel conditions would also be desirable.
A wireless terminal in an off state which powers up typically needs to establish a connection with a base station attachment point. In instances where a connection may be established at multiple alternative attachment points, it would be desirable if methods and apparatus were available which allow a wireless terminal to quickly compare alternatives and/or quickly establish a channel estimation. Accordingly, there is a need for methods and apparatus capable of addressing one or more of the above discussed needs.